The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0051’.
‘CIFZ0051’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a medium-small size pink/lavender flower color and a natural season response in early-mid October.
‘CIFZ0051’ originated from a mutation: Female parent x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the female parent.
The female parent was an unnamed pink/lavender seedling from own breeding ‘10-M078’.
TABLE 1When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0051’ has:(1) Similar flower type and size but darker lavender/pinkcolor than the sport parent(2)Blackcloth is similar and natural season respone is similaror a day or two faster than the sport parent(3)Similar plant habit and overal plant size than the sport parent
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0051’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.